La elegida
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Seto & Mai]] .:: LEMON ::. One-shot. La mujer alzó la mirada, encontrándose con el imponente Seto Kaiba quien la miraba con fijeza. Mai supo después que este encuentro no fue fortuito y que él lo había planeado todo.


**LA ELEGIDA.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

Mai torció la boca; giró el rostro a un costado mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación.

Ella y Joey habían terminado y no habían quedado muy bien. . . debió suponer que él traería a una de sus amiguitas a esta fiesta, exhibiéndola, en parte para presumir y otra por molestarla y hacerla sentir mal.

Lo peor es que la rubia había venido sola, con la esperanza de, tal vez, arreglar las cosas con él.

 _""¡Qué tonta!""._

Pensó, prefiriendo recorrer el salón para distraerse, aunque no dio más de unos cuantos pasos cuando chocó con alguien conocido.

 *** Lo siento, Mai, no te vi. ***

La mujer alzó la mirada, encontrándose con el apuesto dueño de esa gran mansión y organizador de aquel evento.

El imponente Seto Kaiba la miraba con fijeza; una encantadora sonrisa de superioridad le adornó el rostro, cosa que aturdió a la chica por un instante.

 *** ¿Bailamos?. ***

Eso tampoco se lo esperó, más titubeante, aceptó el brazo del muchacho, andando al centro de la pista para bailar no una, sino varias piezas, siendo ambos jóvenes objeto de sorpresa y hasta molestas miradas, entre estas últimas, la del ex–novio de la chica.

 *** Siempre supe que Wheeler era un completo imbécil!… pero nunca pensé que tanto como para dejarte por otra. ***

La duelista parpadeó un par de veces; esas palabras la habían tomado con la guardia baja.

 *** Si. ***

Intimidada, nostálgica quizás, Mai bajó la mirada.

 *** ¿Sabes?, siempre he creído que la venganza es dulce. ***

Eso igual fue inesperado, pero lo fue aun más el que Seto la sujetase de la mano y la guiase entre la multitud de invitados. Definitivamente, hoy Seto Kaiba estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Pronto se alejaron de los demás, llegando hasta la tercera planta de esa gran mansión.

En silencio, recorrieron un solitario pasillo. El castaño empujó una puerta cualquiera, adentrándose a una habitación junto con la chica.

Estaba oscuro, pero la rubia pudo distinguir el amplia cama en el centro de la habitación.

Mai no supo en qué momento terminó sobre el lecho y Kaiba sobre ella. La inusual y sospechosa galantería del hombre pronto se vio reemplazada por ansiedad y pasión. Sus manos iban y venían, apretando la exquisita silueta femenina.

Tan desesperado, el muchacho terminó por desgarrar las ropas de su compañera; ni siquiera la sexy lencería se salvó de esas toscas manos.

 *** ¡Si que eres hermosa!. ***

Le dijo él.

Era muy brusco, demasiado si lo comparaba con Joey, aun así le gustaba sentir esas manos masculinas sobre su piel, quemándola e incitándola a entregarse, lo cual no dudó en hacer. Si por simple deseo o despecho, lo cierto es que no lo sabía, más aun así los delatadores gemidos de gozo comenzaron a escapar de sus labios.

 *** Kaiba, e-espera, noo!…. ***

Mai cerró los ojos con fuerza pues el atrevido chico dejó la galantería y un par de sus experimentados dedos ya acariciaban su intimidad, delineando la fina línea vaginal, memorizándola.

Seto sonrió para luego hundir completamente sus dedos en la húmeda vagina de la chica.

La rubia abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, las pupilas antes violetas se tornaron descoloridas ante la sorpresa y el inmediato placer que le provocó el morboso movimiento de los dedos masculinos.

La mujer no supo cuando fue que el duelista se despojó de sus ropas, o en qué momento ella terminó ondulando suavemente las caderas, invitada por los traviesos dedos de su amante.

 *** Supongo que es suficiente. ***

Le dijo el castaño y lo siguiente que ella sintió fue como el hombre reemplazaba sus dedos por su ancho y caliente pene.

 *** Ahh, Kaiba!… uff… ***

Mai casi gritó al sentir el tamaño del nuevo intruso.

No recordaba haber sentido algo así antes o haber tenido dentro suyo un miembro viril semejante o mayor a este. De cualquier forma su mente se puso en blanco al instante en que su amante comenzó con el frenético ir y venir de sus caderas.

Brusco, salvaje, pero deliciosamente intenso y placentero.

Una extraña mezcla de dolor y placer al que ella de inmediato se hizo adicta y respondió con igual o mayor entusiasmo e intensidad.

 *** Ahh, sigue, no pares… más!… másss!… ***

Mai se halló gritando en el éxtasis; su piel interna se derritió de gozo, desencadenando fuertes pulsaciones que la obligaron a aferrarse a su nuevo amante mientras era recorrida por una oleada de placer.

El duelista pudo disimular un poco mejor el éxtasis, resistiendo al apretar los dientes hasta salir del sexo de la rubia y luego, bruscamente meter su pene en la boca de ella y correrse.

Su abundante esperma y un profundo suspiro de relajación delataron el placer experimentado.

 *** ¡Delicioso!. ***

Mai no tuvo inconveniente en beberse cuanto pudo del semen de su compañero.

Y contrario a lo que ella misma esperaba, él le sonrió sincero.

 *** Es demasiado obvio que esta no era la primera vez que estabas con una chica. ***

 *** Por mi posición, nunca me hacen falta mujeres, aunque nunca tuve una tan sexy y hermosa… hasta ahora. ***

La rubia lo miró con ojos sorprendidos y sonrojada.

Aun así le correspondió a su anterior sonrisa.

 *** Tendrás que prestarme algo de ropa para salir de aquí. ***

Decía ella, mirándose a sí misma en su desnudez y echando un vistazo a su vestido convertido en girones.

 *** Hay un guardarropa entero esperando por ti. ***

Kaiba se posó sobre ella, hablándole con voz tranquila pero incitadora.

Mai supo entonces que este encuentro no fue fortuito y que él lo había planeado todo. Lo que no podía adivinar era hasta que punto y por cuánto tiempo.

 *** Kaiba, yo... ***

 *** Seto… llámame Seto. ***

Le dijo el castaño para luego besarla, callándola con sus labios hambrientos de ella.

Mai debía estar halagada, pues solo Mokuba, el hermano menor del duelista, podía llamarlo por su nombre.

Y si ahora ella también podía, era porque ella había sido elegida por ese hombre para ser más que una simple compañera de una sola noche.

Mai sonrió agradad con la idea, dejándose llevar por los besos y caricias del muchacho, dispuesta a seguir con esto por mucho. . . mucho tiempo más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Finalizado.**

 ** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****

Por fin. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre estos dos. Aunque Seto. . . es muy frio y seco, es difícil imaginarlo en este tipo de situaciones ¬¬' .

Y precisamente por ello, aunque me gustó como quedó la trama del fic, siento que está muy suavecito. . . ¿no es así?.

 **-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

 **Totalizado el 11 de Junio de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

 **NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

 ** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****


End file.
